The present invention relates to convertible roofs and, more particularly, to in-folding convertible roofs.
Traditional soft-top convertible roofs for automotive vehicles typically employ three, four or five roof bows, having an inverted U-shape spanning transversely across the vehicle for supporting a vinyl, canvass or polyester fabric pliable roof cover. A number one roof bow is mounted to a pair of front roof rails and is typically latched to a stationary front header panel of the automotive vehicle body disposed above the front windshield. A number two roof bow is typically mounted to either the front roof rails or to a pair of center roof rails which are pivotally connected to the front roof rails. Furthermore, a number three, four and any additional optional roof bows are commonly mounted to either the center pair of roof rails or to a pair of rear roof rails which are pivotally coupled to the center roof rails. The roof cover can also have a hard or rigid portion along with the pliable portion. For example, reference should be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,409 entitled “Convertible Top”, which is incorporated by reference herein.
Most traditional convertible roofs are stowed in a bootwell or stowage compartment that is located aft of a passenger compartment in the vehicle. A boot or tonneau cover is then used to cover the bootwell and conceal the convertible roof from view and/or protect the stowed roof from the environment. Optionally, a portion of the convertible roof can be visible when in the stowed position and provide a desired appearance for the vehicle.
Traditional soft-top convertible roofs, such as those discussed above, can present a packaging (stowing) difficulty when it is desired to use a “Z” folding roof. The difficulty is more pronounced when a “Z” folding roof is desired to be used on a larger vehicle (vehicle having front and rear seating areas). Additionally, the use of three pairs of coupled roof rails also adds to the packaging difficulty. The three pairs of coupled roof rails are pivoted relative and stacked upon one another. The packaging size of such a retraction mechanism requires the stowage compartment to accommodate the various lengths of the roof rails.
The available space for the stowage compartment in a vehicle, however, may be at a premium. That is, while it is desirable to provide a vehicle with a convertible roof, it is also desirable to provide sufficient storage space in the vehicle for use in storing objects other than the convertible roof. Thus, it would be advantageous to minimize the packaging space required to stow the convertible roof while maximizing the available space for other purposes, such as maintaining or increasing the size of the passenger compartment and/or the size of the general storage area or trunk of the vehicle when produced with a convertible roof.
Moreover, when the convertible roof spans a large passenger seating area the controlling of the final movements of the convertible roof when being raised or retracted may cause significant stress or torque to be exhibited on the components of the convertible roof. This increased force may be undesirable and may cause a reduction in the lifespan of the components that comprise and drive the convertible roof. Thus, it would be advantageous to minimize the impact or force imparted on the driving components of the convertible roof when reaching the fully extended or fully retracted state.
In accordance with the present invention, a convertible roof is provided which includes a segmented pair of front roof rails that in-fold when being retracted. The in-folding advantageously reduces the packaging space required to stow the convertible roof. In another aspect of the present invention, in-folding of the segmented front roof rails is controlled by synchronizing linkages between the segmented portions and the number one roof bow which synchronize the in-folding of the segmented front roof rails. The synchronization advantageously eliminates side-to-side drift of the convertible roof when moving between the raised and stowed positions. In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a damper is employed to dampen a portion of the motion of the convertible roof as the top reaches a fully extended and fully retracted position. The dampening advantageously reduces high forces or stresses that are imparted on the drive mechanisms during the movement of the convertible roof between the extended and retracted positions.
Along with reducing the packaging space and/or excessive force or stress, additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the pending claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It should be understood that the detailed description and the specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.